Nail polish is also known as ‘nail varnish’, and is a major type of products in make-up products. People who care their beauty apply the nail polish onto nails, and then the nails are colorful, shiny and bright; therefore, the nail polish is a make-up product which is very popular among women of all ages. The nail polish existing on the market at present has various brands and is of varying quality.
CN 102908266A (Feb. 6, 2013) discloses environmental-friendly hail polish and a preparation method thereof. The environmental-friendly nail polish comprises an emulsion, a film-forming agent, water-based environmental-friendly color paste and deionized water, wherein monomers for preparing the emulsion comprise butyl acrylate, vinyl benzene, methacrylic acid and vinyl hydroxyl silicone oil; and an initiator is azodiisobutyronitrile. The patent claims that the nail polish is environment-friendly nail polish, but this is not true.
CN 102552059A (Jul. 11, 2012) discloses low-irritation nail polish. The nail polish is formed by taking alcohol solvents and alcohol film-forming agents as main materials, and stirring and mixing the main materials with a thickening agent, a suspending agent, a plasticizer, a paint box essence and other additives. However, the nail polish has quite high irritation, and also causes a burning sensation and injury to a certain extent in case of contacting with the skin.
Meanwhile, the prior art has not disclosed a nail-care prime coat which is healthy and environment-friendly, and easy to peel or tear.